


Calypso

by howlittleweare



Series: For Claypso I fell [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Oikawa the pirate and he obviosuly don;'t get along, Pirates, Ushijima is a military captain, but have to due to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlittleweare/pseuds/howlittleweare
Summary: “Is that it? Your stories are so lame. I’ve long since stopped believing in gods and goddesses, Ushiwaka.”“Listen the point is. I need you to find Calypso.”Oikawa, who had just gained control of his laughter, burst back into fits, his eyes bulging out of his head. He wheezed “You stupid sack of shit.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: For Claypso I fell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Calypso

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot (might write more, depends) that I've entertained in my head for weeks but just got around to writing. Super excited to post, but be warned! I have no beta!

Oikawa had grown up on the sea. He was never land-bound for very long only when he went to live with his father. Oikawa loved his father, a merchant turned hero for the crown, but spent most of his life with his mother, an assassin and pirate on the seas. He was raised on a ship of mostly women. These women were capable fighters who had turned to a life of piracy, usually after a husband or lover had wronged them. When he was younger, his mother dropped him off at port to spend time with his father when she needed to go on a dangerous mission. He spent time learning the trade of a maritime merchant, who saved a royal ship with the prince on it from the attack of a kraken. He was honored by the crown, but quickly forgotten afterwards. So his father lived a peaceful life, hardworking but still. 

As Oikawa grew older and more capable, he spent less and less time with his father and more time learning the trade of his mother. She promised him that one day he’d make a great captain.

His mother died when he was eighteen, a powder keg exploded on her ship and she went down with the crew. Oikawa had been on a sister ship transporting stolen goods. He knew what she wanted from him, and he was good at being a pirate, but deep down Oikawa wanted more. He wanted to be a king.

Years later, Oikawa stood atop the mast of his own ship with a spyglass eyeing the horizon. His crew of trusty and dastardly pirates below him preparing the ship to make port. His ship, The Crown (most pirates thought it a mockery of the Royal Navy), was due for some upgrades and supplies before they moved back out onto open waters on their next quest.

Down below, a voice called up, “Captain, we are approaching port!”

Oikawa grabbed a rope hanging from the mast and jumped down, using his grasp on the rope to slow his fall. He landed sturdily on the deck, fixing his hat and grinning wickedly at his crew mates who all had paused around him waiting for orders. “Well, lads? Ready for landing. Watch the draught, I don’t want her banged up anymore that she has been.”

Most ports weren’t very accommodating to pirates, but this island in the Caribbean that once belonged to the British Trade Company had long been taken over and lost to pirates. Here they were safe to dock the Crown. Oikawa’s quartermaster had already given out orders to the crew of what supplies to gather and how much time they had before the ship was talking off with or without them. If a few stragglers never returned, a port like this was easy to pick up fresh meat to add to the crew.

The island was called Perdido Key. It was nicely sized and a common place for trade. There were enough BTC ships in the waters nearby to keep it from getting too rambunctious. Enough merchant ships came here to sell their wares at a lower price than the BTC sold theirs that it kept Perdido slightly more respectable than places like Tortuga. As much as his crew would have loved going to the dirty and free Island of Tortuga, Oikawa had business here.

When the plank dropped onto the rotting dock, Oikawa was the first to exit his ship, dropping a fee to the harbormaster without a glance behind him. The crew began unloading barrels to be filled and filing off into the port city to get into god knows what. Though the ship wasn’t completely unattended, one could still call it left vulnerable. No one would set foot on his ship that wasn’t a part of his crew, he was confident in this. 

Over the years Oikawa had gained a reputation for himself; First he was called the “heir of crime,” due to his mother’s infamy. Eventually he outgrew her shadow and was becoming a known pirate for hire. Governors or merchants could pay him and his crew a pretty penny to find treasures and gold long forgotten after so many years of pirates stashing and hoarding amongst the rocky islands of the Carribean.

Some pirates looked down on him, called his crew dogs of the British Navy. The Navy often didn’t want their hands dirty with the dealings of pirates. But Oikawa had worked hard to make himself a respectable captain that the Navy would at least turn a blind eye to as long as they didn’t get into too much trouble. Not only could Oikawa charm his way into favor with the Navy, but he also could cut down anyone that spoke against him and his crew. He was a skilled swordsman, and quick with his pistol, too. Countless pirates had found themselves gutted or shot after attempts at mutiny or theft. Oikawa became one known not to mess with. 

There were rumors, too. That he had the sea’s favor. His ship was the fastest in the Caribbean, even faster than the Navy’s prized Dauntless. By looks it was a normal sloop; One mast with a fore-and-aft rig. Dirty triangle sales set parallel to the spine of the ship. But somehow she could outrun any class. It was said the winds moved at the command of Oikawa, the he held a secret control over the tide.

None of that was possible, Oikawa would say, laughing and waving away these rumors, but a glint in his eyes always made sailors wonder if it was true.

Through the muck and grime of the city, past stalls selling used clothes and cheap perfumes, and dens of opium and beer, high at the top of the island was a hotel. This wasn’t a brothel, but an actual hotel reserved for the more honored guests like captains and high priority merchants that had higher standards than spending the night outside in the gutter. Oikawa did not care where he slept, having started out as a lowly cabin boy, but he was not here to stay, he was here to meet someone.

Inside a humid smoking room of the hotel was a tall man, wearing the stiff starch white and red of the navy uniform. He looked displeased to be there and even more displeased to see Oikawa. Oikawa knew his type, he thought that just because he wore a clean suit he was above people like Oikawa. Pirates.

“Ushiwaka” Oikawa drawled, sprawling comfortably into a seat across from the military man. They had known each other for a long time, back when Oikawa was still a navigator and Ushijima was just a lieutenant. Now Ushijima had risen in his ranks to a captain. “I heard about the promotion coming up. Soon you won’t have to be the errand boy that comes to these meetings.”

“You should have joined the navy, you would have risen in ranks just as I did.”

“Please, I’m not interested in hearing this again from you. What do you need?” Oikawa cut straight to the point. Ushijima was quiet in thought, his fingers steepled together in front of his mouth as he glanced out the window that overlooked the port town. The sun was beginning to set on Perdido Key, but the night was only coming alive. The bands in taverns were just starting up, trying to cajole drunken sailers into joining the shanty. Prostitutes were coming out of their rooms all dressed up in mockery of London fashion. Ushijima stared down at the sailors disdainfully.

“Have you ever heard the story of The Moon and The Sun?”

“I haven’t the time for your stories.”

“There used to be only the moon. The land used to be dark and cold—“

“You’re going to tell me anyways, great.”

“— and life was hard for those living at the time. The crops barely grew with the moon’s poor light. Bandits and thieves ran rampant through the villages, in the wilderness, and across the seas with the darkness to cover them. Many people cursed the moon, for after years of offerings and worship she still waxed and waned and gave no light. The people learned to live without her, creating fire to provide their warmth and protection.”

“Is this going to end soon?” Oikawa’s head hung back over his chair, his eyes searching the pealing paint on the wall behind him like hat was more interesting that Ushijima’s story.

“Hush, let me finish. The moon fell in love with a faithful devotee, and made the mortal woman a celestial like herself. The mortal became the sun.”

Ushijima looked back at Oikawa now, who had finally faced the navy captain. He looked expectantly at the pirate. Oikawa sat up, uncrossing his legs. “Is that it? Your stories are so lame. You remind me of Old Ukai.”

“I thought you would have heard a story like it, being a pirate-“

“I’ve long since stopped believing in gods and goddesses, Ushiwaka.”

“Listen the point is. I need you to find Calypso.”

If had Oikawa had been drinking anything he would have spit it out rather hilariously. Because he was drinking nothing, he just sprayed his spit everywhere as he bust out laughing. Ushijima seemed unamused and remained stoic. Oikawa could not stop giggling at the man though. “My god, the way you said that! So serious, like Calypso is real? Jesus. I have to tell my crew about this.”

“You will tell no one that isn’t absolutely necessary. The Commodore himself has requested this mission. I have half a mind to tell him you’re hiding Calypso yourself.”

Oikawa, who had just gained control of his laughter, burst back into fits, his eyes bulging out of his head. He wheezed “You stupid sack of shit.”

“There’s no reasonable explanation for how fast your ship is, or how successful every mission is. You’re never caught in storms, you out pace our fastest navy ships by several knots, and you hardly have to beach for repairs.”

“It’s because I’m the greatest pirate you’ve ever goddamn seen, Ushiwaka, not because of some bullshit magic. Jesus, and I thought you were the logical one.” Oikawa had sunk down into his chair, his hands crossed over his belly as he swallowed down his giggles. When Ushijima did not continue to speak but only stared down at Oikawa, he caved. “And what am I supposed to do if I find this incarnation of the sea?”

His eyes were darker, though Oikawa was not sure if this was because it had become dusk or because of something else. “Bring it to me.”

That night, after begging Ushijima to join him for drinks (in which he only bothered because he knew it would annoy Ushijima and the man would never say yes), he returned to his ship where Oikawa was most comfortable. In the captain’s quarters was a squishy, worn mattress, old but perfectly comfortable and big enough for two, as Captain demanded the best. An old wooden chiffonier with a tarnished silver mirror hung across the room from the bed storing Oikawa’s fine clothing and other expensive attachments. His desk sat behind the door, a big heavy piece of furniture overflowing with parchments rolled up to keep prying eyes at bay. A fine dining table sat in the middle of the room, a purple cotton runner decorating the table with four unused shiny sets of silverware. A hanging basket held fruit at the corner of the room swayed lightly with the waves rocking the ship. 

Oikawa entered his chambers, unsurprised to find a man standing at the window, looking out the warped glass at the town beyond. “I was starting to wonder if you were coming back tonight.”

“And where else would I have gone?” Oikawa sighed, removing the straps to his holster and sheath around his waist, depositing his weapons into a bucket beside the bed.

“You could be spending the night with a beautiful woman.” The man said, softly stroking the light-colored drapes framing the window.

“You know I have no interest in women,” he scoffed, toeing off his boots and stretching his toes on the cool worn wood floor. “And there’s no place I’d rather be than with you, Iwa-chan.”

Maybe it was the compliment, or maybe it was the soft way his voice lilted, that Iwaizumi knew this was genuine. He turned away from the window and observed Oikawa undressing. His hat hung from the bed post already, his hair somehow still perfect and clean after sweating under a musty old hat all day. Oikawa removed his belt, his pants dropping to the floor and billowing white shirt hanging at his thighs. Iwaizumi knew he wore skivvies, unlike most pirates, but the view was still so tantalizing to him. He closed in on Oikawa before he was even finished removing his earrings. His calloused hands moved the hair away from Oikawa’s nape and Iwazumi kissed his neck. He could smell the smoke on his skin, which reminded him of Oikawa’s meeting today. He spoke without moving away from Oikawa’s neck, “What did Ushijima ask of you this time?”

Though Oikawa had been distracted by Iwaizumi’s lips on his neck and hands on his waist, he suddenly laughed at the reminder of his meeting with the navy captain. “Oh goodness. He wants me to find Calypso!”

Oikawa still found this funny, and continued to smile as he walked over to the dresser to place his earrings down in a dish. Iwaizumi sat on the bed facing Oikawa, looking at his reflection in the mirror. “Why do you laugh?”

“Because it’s funny, Iwa. No self-respecting pirate actually believes in gods and celestials and that stuff. It’s just funny that Mr. You-should-have-joined-the-navy” He said this, mocking Ushijima’s serious deep voice. “-even believes it enough to accuse me of hiding the incarnation of the sea.”

Oikawa came over and collapsed on the bed next to Iwaizumi, his hair splayed out on the messy blankets. Iwaizumi continued to eye him with an eyebrow raised, like he still wasn’t getting what was funny. “As if I have anything to gain from that.” Oikawa said with a wicked grin. This made Iwaizumi smile finally and look away from his captain. Oikawa decided that wouldn’t do and climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and rubbed them soothingly. “What the matter?”

“I don’t like this,” he grumbled burying his head into Oikawa’s collarbones, his teeth lightly grazing them for a moment.

“They’ll never find the god of the sea.”

“And why do you think that?” Iwaizumi’s green eyes flashed in the dimly lit room, looking up at his captain.

“Because I won’t let them,” he said softly, leaning in closer to brush his mouth across Iwaizumi’s, he whispered his name between kisses against those soft lips “Ca-Lyp-So.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me on twitter! @abrupthydrant


End file.
